


Trust Me

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Keep Your Enemies Closer, Kidnapping, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver kidnaps Felicity with Digg's help and she is being held captive at the mansion. (Not Violent) Set post 2x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where this came from, I just thought that Oliver is someone who goes past boundaries.

Felicity has been avoiding the topic of Oliver since his cowardly words in her office. If he was going to pull away, so would she. Except, he didn’t pull away. In fact, he seemed more touchy than before their talk. He complimented her work and her outfits every day and she was experiencing a severe state of confusion. Despite all his efforts, she remained headstrong in her mission to pull away. She gave small smiles at his words but no thank you’s or blushing and when he touched her, she ignored it or moved out of his reach. Felicity was having fun watching him chase her like this but she knew that no matter what he said or did, the words he had spoken to her that day were true. He wasn’t going to start something with her and if he did try then she should take it as a warning that it just meant he didn’t really care about her.

This weekend looked like it would be a slow one so Felicity kept her phone by her but told Oliver she wouldn’t be at Verdant unless called. Friday night passed uneventfully at first as she started watching all the shows that had been piling up in her DVR. Then an unexpected knock sounded on her door. Whoever’s fist it was must be heavy or they just didn’t try to knock lightly. Felicity waited a few seconds before silently making her way to the door. She had learned to be paranoid since she started working with Oliver. Finally she made it to the door and peeked through the hole to see the devil himself staring at the door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door.

“What’s going on?” She asked Oliver and noticed Digg was standing to the side. She didn’t like the looks they were giving her. Suddenly Oliver grabbed her and pulled her through the door. She opened her mouth to yell in surprise but Digg quickly covered her mouth.

“Shhh. We have to get you to safety.” She nodded, still unsure of what was happening. Oliver wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to the stairs, descending the four flights quickly. When they reached the car, he opened the door to his car and carefully sat her inside. He closed the door as he slid in next to her.

“What the fuck is going on?” She interrogated, fearing what was so bad that they had to get her to safety.

“We’re kidnapping you.” He stated easily as if it was obvious and completely commonplace. Digg came down a few minutes later with a bag that she recognized as hers. 

“All packed.” He stated and started the car.

“Digg, please think about what you’re doing. This is insane. Just let me go.” She had no idea what had convinced him to do this but she was honestly getting a little frightened as to what was going to happen to her.

“Trust me, Felicity.” Digg assured as he met her eyes in the rearview mirror. Oliver reached over her and secured a seatbelt around her as Digg pulled away from the curb. She really hoped that someone had seen her get in the car. Felicity watched as they drove out of town and she contemplated all the places that they might try to take her. The Queen Mansion was not on that list. The guards waved Digg in and he brought the car around to the front of the house. Oliver took one of her hands, pulling her inside by intertwining their fingers. Okay, he was definitely insane. Thea was waiting by the stairs when they walked in and smiled brightly. Did they corrupt her too?

“This is so exciting!” She shouted in the grand entrance.

“Me getting kidnapped by your brother and his bodyguard?” Felicity questioned and Thea nodded. Oh shit. Is this a bad dream?

Oliver suddenly lifted her up bridal style and began ascending the stairs. She tried to fight him again but his grip was too strong. They entered a grand room with dark wood furniture and deep blue walls. He carried her over to the bed and placed her on it before sitting next to her. Felicity wasn’t even sure what question she wanted to ask first. She attempted to stand but Oliver’s arm hooked around her waist and drew her to his chest.

“Why did you kidnap me?” She asked realizing that this question made sense.

“You’ve been ignoring me. It’s kind of insulting.” He answered as if it wasn’t crazy and stroked her hair softly. She strived to slow her breathing and think logically through this. There weren’t a lot of escape options with Oliver and Digg involved. Plus, it was possible for Oliver to snap with all of his PTSD but Digg and Thea surely couldn’t be that easily manipulated.

“Kidnapping was the only answer? How about apologizing?” She asked, trying to turn to make him see how stupid he was being.

“I’m sorry for what I said. It was stupid. Kidnapping you wasn’t though.” Suddenly he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He inquired, reaching for the remote and drawing her back against his chest. Thea came in as he was scrolling through the menu and climbed onto the bed on the other side, conveniently holding a bowl of popcorn.

“Do you know why he kidnapped me?” Felicity asked, still seeking to remove Oliver’s arm with no luck whatsoever.

“You’ve been kidnapped for a fun weekend with the Queens.”

“Then why am I being brought here and held down against my will?” She countered and Oliver chuckled underneath her.

“Because you would have said no and I’m only holding you. It’s not like anyone is going to let you leave until Monday morning. I pay them, they listen.” He smirked as she turned around when he released his hold on her a little. She raised an eyebrow and swung her legs over and stood up.

“We’ll see how that works.” She stated and walked towards the door. Oliver appeared next to her and took her hand, walking with her.

“Let’s see.” He retorted confidently. Felicity made her way down the hallway and down the stairs. When she reached the door, she found a man outside. Oliver dropped her hand and she walked outside.

“Are you two in need of a car?” The guard asked politely.

“No, just me.” Felicity turned and glared back at Oliver.

“That’s not possible.” The man replied.

“Why not?” Felicity asked, surely he must be joking.

“The cars can only be used by the Queens.” Felicity scoffed and turned and began walking down the driveway. Fine, then she would walk until she could call a cab. The driveway was obnoxiously long and it was a little cold and pretty dark beyond the lights that lined the asphalt. She glanced behind her and found Oliver following her. She wasn’t sure why, perhaps in case she really did get past the gates so he could grab her and fire the man that let her out.

After a long while, she finally reached the gates. She went to the little booth and knocked on the window.

“Yes Ms. Smoak?” One of the guards questioned, suddenly knowing her name.

“Can you open the gates?” Felicity asked sweetly.

“That’s not possible.” Felicity glared at the man and tried to shove past him to hit the damn button herself but he didn’t let her. She turned to see Oliver smiling the self-satisfied smile that she had ever seen on his face. Damn bastard. If the guard wasn’t going to move then she would climb over the gate. It was rather high and looked very impossible but if she put all her effort into it maybe she could do it. If not then maybe Oliver would come to terms with that fact that she really wanted to go home.

“Before you hurt yourself, just remember that you don’t have money for the cab or a key to your apartment. Digg took the spare, just so you know.”

“Then I’ll go to the SCPD.” Oliver chuckled and waved a hand at the gate. She must have spent an hour trying to make it two feet up the gate. There wasn’t any place to find purchase for her feet and the rain from earlier made the gate slick. Finally she gave up because she was literally shivering. Oliver smiled and asked the guard to drive them back to the mansion in the car parked by the booth. 

He held her close as they got into the car and moved his hand forward to turn the heat all the way up. His calloused hands ran over her goosebumps and rubbed some friction into her cold skin. When they got back to the mansion, she saw a phone in the entranceway and quickly ran to it and lifted it up to her ear but there wasn’t a dial tone. Oliver smirked for what seemed like the infinite time this night and offered his hand. She brushed past it and headed for the stairs but his hand came to rest on the small of her back. She wasn’t sure which room was Oliver’s though but he guided her forward one door and pushed open one of the double doors to reveal the room. 

Thea was gone but the bowl of popcorn was still there, half-eaten. Giving in, Felicity settled on the bed and picked at the popcorn as Oliver selected a movie. He tugged her close again and ate a few handfuls of popcorn himself. At some point during the movie Felicity fell asleep. She awoke the next morning on Oliver’s bare chest with his strong arms engulfing her. She slid out of his embrace and sat up with a yawn. He sat up himself and smiled over at her.

“Can I go home now?” She questioned, already knowing his answer. A smile graced his features with a slight shake of his head. Sighing she leaned back into the pillows. Oliver stood and left the room. Felicity noticed that her bag was on the couch opposite the bed and stood to retrieve it. She had taken a shower last night before she was kidnapped so she opened the first door she found and noticed it was the closet. She hit the light switch and disappeared inside. 

Digg had packed a pair of jeans, two tees, her favorite hoodie, her cropped yoga pants and a dress for work. In addition were some undergarments. She blushed at the thought of Digg going through her underwear drawer and made a point of yelling at him for it. At the bottom was her pair of black heels, her gray flats, and her only pair of sneakers. She also found beneath that was a black shirt and her other pair of yoga pants. Was there some type of dress code to this kidnapping, she thought as she pulled on the jeans and tee. When she walked back out, Oliver was having a heated conversation with Thea.

“Well no one’s seen her.” Oliver stated in a fearful tone.

“You’re the idiot that left her alone.” Felicity realized they were talking about her and then Oliver looked up with a sigh of relief. Thea turned and rolled her eyes.

“Good, you picked the right outfit.” Thea stated and Felicity noticed that she was also wearing jeans and a casual t-shirt. Oliver slid past her and disappeared into the closet, leaving the door open and sliding off his pj pants clearly in her sight. She turned away with a blush and gave her attention to Thea.

“So there is a plan to this.” Thea nodded and there was an awkward silence until Oliver came out of the closet and wrapped an arm around her waist, dressed in the same clothing as Felicity. He guided her downstairs and down the hall away from the door. They walked into a kitchen and Oliver guided her to a seat, pulling it out for her before sitting beside her and taking her hand in his. The Queens are psycho-kidnappers and Oliver thinks they are dating now. A middle-aged brunette smiled and greeted them all.

“Raisa, good morning.” Oliver stated as the woman brought a tray of food to the table.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Felicity.” The woman said with a bright smile.

“Can you call the police? I’ve been kidnapped.” I tried, this woman seemed nice. Maybe she would listen. The woman only laughed.

“You didn’t tell me she was funny Mister Oliver.” Oliver grinned at the woman and turned to Felicity with a wink. She released his hand and served herself some breakfast.  Digg showed up a few minutes after they were done eating with Lyla and Roy in tow, all dressed the same. Oliver stood, Felicity’s hand in his.

“Lyla, I’ve been kidnapped.” She stated as the woman leaned forward to hug her gently. Lyla smiled and Felicity wanted to cry. How had Oliver made all these people okay with this?

“Roy?” She asked softly and the boy shrugged his shoulders.

“Personally, I’d love to help but I’m under direct orders from Thea to go along with it. I’m sorry.” Her shoulders slumped and Oliver’s arm returned to its new favorite place on her waist and they were all walking out the door in the kitchen. Felicity walked through the door and outside onto an amazing patio, an in-ground pool off to the side and an expansive lawn that gave way into a forest.

“Where are we going?” Felicity asked as she looked up at Oliver. He smiled. Again. Seriously when he did he become so smiley?

“Couples Scavenger Hunt. We’re going to win.” He informed her and pressed his lips to hers for the second time this weekend.

“Couples? We’re not a couple.” Felicity stated as she stopped walking.

“I’d like us to be.” He stated and started to guide her towards the field/lawn along with the rest of the group. She still hadn’t thought of a reply as Thea handed everyone a list.

“The guards hid everything so no one has an unfair advantage. The first group to find everything on the list has to meet at the base and share a kiss and they win.” Thea smirked as she looked to Felicity who literally glared at her.

“Guess there goes our chance at winning.” Felicity told Oliver, feigning sadness. He shook his head and picked up a black backpack from a pile at the “base” which was really just a blanket in the field with the backpacks and the lists in the middle.

“Okay, the only rules are no stealing items from another team and both team members need to be together. Felicity, do we need to handcuff you to Oliver?” Thea asked, turning to her with the final question. Felicity blushed and looked at her feet.

“I don’t think that is necessary. Ever.” Oliver laughed, his arm still around her and released her to pull the backpack over his shoulders. 

“Okay then 3, 2, 1, Go!” Thea yelled and Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and took off running for the woods. She struggled to keep up and once they reached the trees, he turned to her and spoke.

“Start looking.” They both kept within ten feet of each other as they searched under things and up in the trees as they tried to find the items on the list. So far they had a bottle of water, a key, one of the two red hats, and blanket. They still had about 15 more items and it had probably been at least ten minutes.

“Red hat!” Felicity pointed to a high tree above Oliver’s head. He leaned down and grabbed her under her butt and picked her up easily, lifting her to grab the hat. She managed to reach it but Oliver didn’t release her at first. His fingers splayed out over the bottom of her butt and lowered her a little and held her to his chest.

“Kiss me.” He ordered and she shook her head.

“Kiss me.” He spoke again, lowering her a little more. She moved but he wouldn’t let her drop back to the ground. Rolling her eyes she briefly pressed her lips to his and pulled back. He put her back on her feet and she put the hat in the backpack and they resumed their search as Oliver grinned at the small victory. The kiss may have been their slight downfall though. Oliver took her hand in his and ran back to the base and found Lyla and Digg kissing there. He walked the remainder of the way and shook Digg’s hand.

“Did I seriously beat the great Oliver Queen?” Digg teased and Oliver turned to Felicity.

“Well, after I found all the items, Felicity jumped me out of excitement.” Felicity swatted at his arm with a look of horror.

“No, I didn’t.” Digg laughed at their interaction.

“She did kiss me though.” Oliver said, pulling her closer with a large grin. 

“He was holding me in the air and threatened to stay like that forever.”

“You were just hoping we would win.” He teased and Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of making me do things against my will. Digg I’m going to kill you for going through my underwear drawer!” She yelled and swatted the large man’s arm. He raised his hands in surrender.

“Thea did the packing before you got home from work.” He informed and Felicity sighed. They had been planning this out for a while it seemed. The four stood scanning the trees waiting for the youngest couple. 

“I wouldn’t wait for Thea and Roy.” Digg stated hesitantly after Oliver tried to call out to them. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Thea asked as she suddenly appeared through the trees. Her shirt was a little rumpled and Roy had lipstick all over his lips and neck.

“Look in a mirror.” Digg countered and Oliver shot Roy a look. He wasn’t too happy with their very obvious activities. Even though Thea was aiding in her kidnapping, Felicity reached forward for Oliver’s hand. She didn’t want to be a witness to murder or have to explain about Oliver’s secret life. He turned and met her eyes with a slow smile. He shook his head with a lessening tense jar and turned to Digg.

“Piggyback race?” He asked the man. Digg laughed and crouched. Lyla jumped up and Oliver mirrored the position and with a shake of her head she jumped up on Oliver’s back, holding in the sigh that appeared when his hands gripped under her knees. Thea quickly jumped on Roy’s back and started the countdown. Oliver made it there first, a hairsbreadth before Digg. Roy dropped Thea when she started to yell at him for losing. Felicity laughed at the two of them. Oliver’s arm found her waist and guided her inside and down the hall to a home theater. There were large leather chairs that could probably fit two people in each one. Oliver proved her right when he took a seat in one and pulled her down with him. He held her close and his lips ghosted over her neck in a teasing fashion.

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked as she turned and Oliver pulled her further into his lap.

“Enjoying you.” He answered, kissing her pulse point on her neck. She shuddered at the contact and pushed him back. He sighed as he settled into the back of the chair. There was laughter coming closer and Felicity moved off of his lap.

“Why?” He whispered as he searched her face for an answer.

“Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it’s better to not be with someone that I could really care about.” She spat out and stood up, leaving the room. She had no idea where to go so she went to Oliver’s room and hid in the closet. She held back the tears as his words played over and over in her mind as she relived the disappointment and hurt that she had felt. She didn’t even hear the door open as she tried to control her breathing. She gasped as warm hands found her face. His scent filled her space and she knew it was Oliver.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about what I said. I only wanted to protect you...from me. I guess that backfired though.” She heard his jeans shuffle and knew he was seated in front of her, his hands still upon her face. She opened his eyes and saw his face barely highlighted in the dim light that seeped through the half-opened door. 

“No, it served it’s purpose.” She stated as she pushed his hands away. He groaned audibly.

“Don’t. You said it and it worked. You don’t get to change your mind all the time. I’m sick of trying to keep up and I won’t let you hurt me.” He let out a slow exhale before he was closer, his breath on her face and his hands on her arms.

“It’s a good thing that I would never let that happen again then.” Then his lips were on hers. As much as she wanted to be mad and to push him away, she couldn’t deny how great it felt to finally kiss him and she knew that she had loved him for so long that it didn’t matter anymore. She was in it for the long-run and she was too far gone to try and protect her heart now. Oliver’s hands lowered and pulled her up into his lap. She shifted her legs and straddled him. His tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth, granting him access which he immediately put to use. His tongue filled her mouth, stroking hers in a sensual way as his hands gripped the sides of her thighs.

“We should get back.” He whispered as he pulled away slightly. He sounded breathless and Felicity felt a swell of pride.

“Okay.” His hands found her face and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. He stood as he held her and very slowly let her rest onto her own two feet. They both savored the way it felt to be pressed against each other and he took her hands and guided her out of the closet and downstairs. They settled into the chair they had occupied earlier and Oliver pulled her legs up over his lap before taking the bowl of popcorn that Thea held out. He rested it on her legs and took a piece out and held it out, trying to feed Felicity. She raised an eyebrow and took a handful of her own, popping it in her mouth as the movie started. It was hard to focus though because Oliver just kept staring at her with a hint of a smile playing at his lips. She had mouthed for him to stop quite a few times but he would only look to the screen for a second before staring at her once more. 

During the second movie, Felicity had shifted and was resting her back against her chest with her feet tangled with his on the footrest. His fingers stroked through her hair and eventually she had fallen asleep against him. Once the movie had ended, she didn’t even stir.

“Third movie?” Thea asked and Oliver turned and shook his head.

“She fell asleep. I’m going to bring her upstairs.” Oliver whispered to his sister. Digg and Lyla nodded and Oliver carefully moved out from behind her and picked her up easily in his arms and made his way back up to his room. He placed her under the blankets, noting that her sneakers were still downstairs and moved to close the curtains so the room was a little darker. Oliver pulled off his shirt and kicked off his own shoes before climbing in behind her and drawing her against him.

A shifting in the bed woke him up and his eyes fluttered open to see Felicity staring down at him. 

“You didn’t try to escape?” He teased.

“I’m going to do that later after I drug you during dinner and steal a car.” She whispered and he chuckled as he pulled her close again.

“I’ll have to skip dinner then.” His lips pressed to hers softly and her hand rested against his bare chest.

“Oliver?” She questioned after a long moment.

“Yes, Felicity?” He replied, loving the way her name sounded coming from his mouth. She wore an unreadable expression as she met his eyes.

“This is serious, right? You’re not just chasing me because I’ve been ignoring you, right?” He found it astounding that she could doubt how amazing she was. For a woman as beautiful, smart, and charming as she was, how could he not be serious?

“Yes, I swear. I love you.” He confessed, watching as the words sunk in. She shook her head.

“No, you--” She began.

“I do, I understand what it means. You are always there for me and you always accept me. I’m going to be here for you. Stop worrying and just say it back.” Felicity bit her lip and must have seen truth in his eyes or maybe it was the conviction in his voice.

“I love you, too.” She whispered, not meeting his eyes. Oliver sighed at the words that he had been waiting to hear for so long. It felt like he had been waiting forever even though he only recognized his feelings a few months ago when she came to get him from the island. She was his sunlight and she had come halfway across the world to his personal hell on Earth to bring him back. Oliver reached down and pulled her lips to his.

“I’m never letting you leave.” He declared, half-joking, half-serious. He wanted to keep her here, in his bed, forever. He wanted her by his side forever.

“You have to un-kidnap me at some point.” She teased him, tracing a scar by his heart. He watched her soft expression as she examined the marred skin. Unlike the other women who had seen him without a shirt, she didn’t look upset by the skin. Laurel and Thea had both gasped, horrified by the sight. McKenna had tried to avoid the scars as they slept together. Helena hadn’t been as accepting as Felicity but was less dramatic then the others. 

“Do they scare you?” He questioned, needing to know.

“Who?”

“My scars.” He answered and Felicity had give him the most confused expression.

“Oliver, your scars tell me how strong and brave you are. They show me that you survived and they are beautiful.” She pressed a kiss to the scar she had been tracing and met my eyes.

“You don’t hate them?” He asked, still unconvinced.

“No, I hate that you went through all this pain but no amount of scars could make me unlove you. Okay?” He nodded and held her even closer.

“You love me.” He whispered to her and she smiled.

“I have for a while.” She answered and he pressed his lips to hers in a slow kiss that soon became heated. He turned so that she was pressed beneath him. His hands rested on her hips as his tongue slid between her lips and tasted her tongue. Her hands rested on his lower back, holding him impossibly close to her. 

“Are you guys decent?” Thea yelled through the closed door with a loud knock. Oliver smiled briefly before his lips twisted into that familiar frustrated expression. Felicity traced his face and kissed his shoulder right over the scar that had come from the night she discovered his secret.

“Not at all!” She shouted in reply and Oliver had chuckled as she smiled brightly at him and stumbled her way to the door to greet Felicity.

“Not at all? You look pretty clothed to me.” Thea replied walking in and flipping the switch as she came inside.

“I just got dressed, Oliver is still very naked.” Felicity teased and Oliver noticed that it looked correct since his pants were covered by the blanket.

“Whatever. You both need to get ready for dinner and manhunt.” Felicity raised an eyebrow and headed to the window, pulling back the curtain and revealing that it was nearly dark outside. Oliver stood and grabbed his shirt from the floor and disappeared into the closet. He came out wearing black from head to toe and had a black sweatshirt over his arm. Felicity grabbed her bag and went into the closet and changed herself. Digg, well Thea, had forgotten a black hoodie though. She saw one on the shelf in the closet and took it without another thought, leaving her bag in the closet.

“Is that mine?” Oliver asked, pointing to the hoodie she was pulling over her head. Felicity shrugged and pulled it close, smelling his scent all over it.

“I can’t wait to see you in more of my clothes.” He confessed as he pulled her close, kissing her neck this time.

“We can’t be late to dinner. Besides, you aren’t allowed to kiss my neck after you kidnapped me.” Oliver groaned and grabbed her hand as they headed downstairs. Digg and Lyla were in black clothes as well and already seated. Thea and Roy came down dressed the same and Raisa brought out the food. Oliver kept placing his hand on Felicity’s thigh and moving it further upwards throughout dinner which she kept swatting away. After probably the tenth time, she didn’t fight it and surprisingly, his hand stayed close to her knee. Oliver pulled on his sweatshirt and the three couples filed outside the door in the kitchen and went to the woods. Thea and Roy were it first because Thea refused to hide by herself. 

Oliver dragged Felicity into the woods and took her only about thirty feet in before pointing to a tree. He boosted her up and climbed behind her. He stood next to the base on a thick branch as she sat on the side opposite him. They watched as Roy and Thea ran around beneath them and searched around. They discovered Lyla in a bush while Digg had kept moving silently behind the young couple. Since Lyla was discovered, she had to help the couple find the rest of the group. She kept her eyes opened and pointed to Digg who was changing positions behind them. Roy shot out and caught the man. Oliver and Felicity stayed quiet in their tree and met each other with wide eyes of excitement. Oliver was glad to play a game of tag rather than actually be hunted by people. It took the two couples a long time to even begin looking in the trees and eventually they were found and Roy and Digg lifted Thea up to tag the remaining two. 

“Okay, Oliver’s turn to be it.” Digg stated with a smirk. Felicity headed off with everyone else to hide. She went off to the right well everyone headed straight or to the left. Felicity found a group of bushes by a rock and ducked herself inside. She pulled up the hood of the hoodie and waited patiently for a long time. She hadn’t even seen Oliver come over this way. Maybe she had gone to far, she thought as she realized that she really had to pee. She held it determined to win and a long while later, she heard footsteps and say five bodies through the leaves in front of her face. They all circled around the bush countless times and searched the trees. She held her breath and screamed out as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She whipped around as she stood and fell backwards on her butt to see Oliver laughing at her reaction.

“Ow. I almost peed myself!” She yelled as he stepped forward and picked her up.

“Okay, let me bring you back to the house to use the bathroom.” He stated and started walking. The other four followed and Oliver literally walked her into a bathroom and placed her on her own to feet. When she walked out, she found everyone eating snacks and sipping bottles of water as they waited.

“Ready for another round?” Digg asked with a smirk. The six of them headed back outside and played for hours until Felicity nearly fell asleep as she hid a group of bushes with Oliver. Despite his offers, she insisted on walking herself to the mansion. She stumbled up the stairs as yawns repeatedly attacked her body and she collapsed on the bed without even bothering to change or take off her shoes. Oliver pulled the shoes off and tucked her in before going into the closet. She stood when she realized that the outfit was too warm to wear to bed. Oliver looked up at her with a smirk as he pulled the plaid pj pants over his black boxer briefs.

“Are you trying to catch me naked?” He teased as she stepped further inside.

“Nope, trying to get my own pjs.” She slipped the large hoodie off but struggled to get the shirt free. She was too tired to even care that Oliver would see her in her bra. Not that she really did care anyways.

“Let me help you.” He stated as she stood in front of him with the shirt tangled around her shoulders. He slid the fabric easily off her shoulders and moved his hands down her back to the yoga pants and carefully pushed them down, his hands sliding over her butt and down the backs of her thighs. She stepped out of them and moved to her bag and searched but didn’t find any pjs. What the hell? Even her pjs from last night were missing when she had definitely put them in her bag.

“Can I borrow something?” She asked as she stood back him. He nodded and handed her a t-shirt.

“I’ll be right out.” Oliver took the hint and stepped outside. Felicity unclasped her bra and put it in her bag before pulling on Oliver’s shirt. It was large on her small frame and fell just past her butt. She returned to the room and let Oliver pull her back to the king-sized bed. He held her close like had earlier as he laid on her back. Felicity moved and rested her head over his heart and felt his arm tighten around her waist.

“Good night Oliver.” She whispered against his bare chest.

“Good night beautiful.” He replied, kissing the top of her head.

 

When Felicity awoke the next morning, Oliver was fast asleep so she stood up and headed to the attached bathroom for a shower. The hot water felt amazing against her skin. After a few extra minutes, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body before sneaking into the closet. Oliver was still asleep on the bed. She pulled on her cropped yogas and a tee before walking out and deciding to wake Oliver up. She carefully snuck over and decided to wake him up slowly with a few kisses. As soon as she placed her weight on the bed, he shot up and turned to her. She quickly stepped back at the look in his eyes and he lunged towards her.

“Oliver!” She shouted to stop his unexpected attack. He pressed her to the closest wall, her wrists pinned in his hands.

“Felicity?” He asked suddenly and she nodded, trying to get her breathing back to normal. His hands let go of her and she rubbed her sore wrists. He noticed and turned away, the muscles in his back were visibly tense. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” She stated as she kissed his spine. He tensed up further.

“No, it’s not.”

“You couldn’t help it, I surprised you.” She released her grip and moved in front of him. She reached up and held his face in her hands.

“I had a nightmare and I was scared.” He mumbled after a long silence. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Oliver, I’m not mad, so you can’t be either. Please.” He looked down at her and nodded before lifting her up from the ground as his lips met hers. 

“How can you be so understanding?” He asked, still holding her inches above the ground. She sighed.

“Because I know you. It’s not your fault that you have defensive reactions. You are allowed to be frightened and to defend yourself. I’m still breathing and there was no blood involved so it’s really not a big deal. Plus, I kind of love you.” She smiled up at him and he returned it.

“Kind of?” He questioned, before continuing, “and keep in mind I can tickle you.” She shrieked as he demonstrated his point.

“Kind of mostly?” She teased back and he pushed her down on the bed and attacked her as she tried to kick out at him.

“Okay! I love you!” She shouted and he laughed, capturing her lips in his.

“I love you more.” He declared, his eyes serious as they met hers.

“Impossible.” She breathed.

They spent the rest of the day walking through the mansion and its grounds outside. It was nice to just hold hands and talk with no plans. She was glad for her weekend off and she was pretty forgiving on the whole kidnapping thing. For the third night, she fell asleep in his bed and found herself dreading returning to her own apartment. Oliver woke her up the next morning with a trail of kisses down her neck. _I could definitely get used to this_ , she thought as she kissed his soft lips before standing to get ready for work. Digg drove them to work and Oliver kept her hand in his all the way to the office, distracting her from all the stares they received by smiling down at her.

That night, she headed into his office at five.

“I need my keys back.” She informed him and he sighed before pulling them out of his pocket.

“Only if you agree to be my girlfriend.”

“Yes.” She agreed with no hesitation.

“Digg will drop you off at your place.” He informed as he placed the keys in her outstretched hand.

“Will you stay the night?” She asked, not wanting their new sleeping arrangement to change. He grinned widely and kissed her before nodding.

“I love you. I’ll bring some dinner by when I meet you at Verdant.” She bit her lip at the thought of their “nightly activities” but nodded. 

“I love you more.” She declared as she headed back to her office.

“Impossible.” He retorted, copying her response from the previous day. She smiled and shook her head. So maybe Oliver Queen kidnapped her a few days ago and held her captive at his ridiculously nice mansion but now he was her boyfriend and she couldn’t regret this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it?


End file.
